Untitled for now
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the jewel, Kagome's family thinks she needs a change. I do not own either anime.
1. Moving and Meeting Asahi

Chapter 1: Moving and Meeting Asahi Azumane

Quick Note: This starts before Haikyu started and after the jewel is completed. Kagome is entering her third (final) year of high school.

She looked out the window of the car. It was a long drive and her whole life was packed into this cramped car with her family. It was only her life packed into this car. The jewel was completed, the last battle fought and won, but at heavy costs. Inuyasha had been tricked into going to hell with Kikyo. When that portal closed, Kikyo had returned to ashes and her soul returned to Kagome, and Inuyasha, he was stuck in hell with no way for his soul to reincarnate. She would never get the chance to be with him. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame died in the fight. Kouga's legs were torn straight off and his shards pulled from the bleeding limbs. Ayame had been struck down in her grief. She could still see flashes of their deaths in her mind. Miroku died painfully, writhing on the ground as poison spread through his system as Sango stood guard over his form. She had been swarmed. Kirara had been charged with protecting the village, Rin and Shippo. On quiet nights she could still hear their screams as they died.

She had been overcome with rage and sorrow. She had picked up the discarded Tetsusaiga and it transformed. She swung it with all her might at the same time Sesshomaru had swung Bakusaiga. Her attack had been enough to shatter his barrier and combined with Sesshomaru's attack, he stood no chance. Before Naraku's soul could go on, she had purified it from existence. She did not want to risk another crazed being trying to take over the world. Sesshomaru had felt the pull of the Tensaiga and used it to revive the two wolves, the monk and the slayer. She was happy but sad. When she got and purified the jewel, she realized that there was no such thing as a pure wish. Every wish had an underlining of self-gain. She would be cursed with the jewel until she died.

Sesshomaru had just nodded at her. He was gone in his orb. She watched on as Ayame embraced Kouga, tears in her eyes. Sango was crying into Miroku's chest as he looked at his hand, the void gone. She was by herself, tears finally falling from her eyes. She grasped the jewel tightly in her hand and dared not make a wish. Not even to bring Inuyasha back. She collapsed to her knees and had cried her eyes out, a scream ripping from her throat. She screamed until her voice was gone and her tears dried up. Her eyes and throat ached, and she could feel her heart breaking. She went home after that. After goodbyes to her friends and Shippo. She knew Sango and Miroku would look after him. He would be upset with her for a long time, she knew. But he was a demon. He had a long time ahead of him to get over it and forgive her.

She sighed as she pushed those thoughts from her mind. The scenery was changing, less buildings being seen and more country side. She was going to live with her cousin, Shimizu Kiyoko. Her mother had contacted her sister and said that Kagome had gone through some things and was in need of a change in scenery. She had agreed to have Kagome stay with them. It had been years since Kagome visited them after all. Her paperwork to enter Karasuno was already completed and turned in to the school. She had managed to pass her first two years of high school with close to perfect scores. Some things clicked after a while and school had become easier for her.

"We're almost there," her mom said from the driver's seat. She just nodded, knowing her mom was using the rearview mirror to look at her. Maybe this would be good for her. Maybe she could finally put the past behind her and get on with her life. Maybe she could find someone else to love, just not too soon, hopefully.

She looked up after the car came to a stop. Her brother had already jumped out of the car and was helping grandpa out of the passenger side of the car. She got out slowly, her back pack in her hand. She pulled it onto her back just as her cousin, Kiyoko, came walking out to greet them. She was more reserved in her behavior than what Kagome was used to. She wondered if everyone here was just as reserved as her cousin. If they were, Kagome might just be bored here. That might not be a terrible thing though.

"It's nice to see you again, Kagome-chan," Kiyoko greeted. She gave Kagome a smile.

"It is nice to see you as well, Kiyoko-chan." She returned the smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. If anything, she looked tired.

"Mother and father wanted to be here to greet you, but father is at work and mother hasn't come back from getting things for dinner tonight. Mother did get your room together though." She turned and led Kagome and her family into the house and up the stairs. She opened a door to a bare room. It had a closet with shelves in it and plenty of space to hang up her clothes. There was another door. "Mother suggested you getting this room, so you would have your own bathroom."

"I appreciate it," Kagome said, setting her bag down. Souta was already coming up with two boxes. Kagome headed back down the stairs and back to the car to get some of her things. Turning from the trunk, she almost crashed into a tall male. He apologized sheepishly as Kiyoko walked up.

"Asahi-san," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled at her, trying not to look at the other blue-eyed female he almost ran into. She was walking past now with what looked to be a futon.

"I am doing good," she said. She pushed her glasses up her nose. "My cousin is moving in with my family, so I will be showing her around tomorrow." He nodded and grabbed the remainder of the boxes from the trunk and followed Kiyoko up the stairs and into the room that had a few boxes. "Kagome-chan, this is a friend of mine, Asahi Azumane. Asahi-san, this is my cousin, Higurashi Kagome."

"Nice to meet you, Asahi-san." She gave a formal bow and he returned it, if a little shyly.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Higurashi-san." He rubbed the back of his head, careful to not mess up the bun his hair was in.

"Thank you for the help," she said as she stood up. She could see the boxes in his hands.

"It's no problem," he said. He was raised to help when he could. "Shimizu-san, I'll see you around." He turned and gave Kagome a smile. "And I look forward to getting to know you, Higurashi-san." He gave a short wave before seeing himself out. He tried not to blush at the smile he received from the female. He wasn't even sure what year she was in high school. He would admit that she was attractive. He'd never be able to tell her that though.

Kagome opened the closest box to see some of her clothes. She pushed it towards the closet before opening another box. This one had some of her books and sketch pads. She pushed it into the furthest corner and kept going through boxes and separating them. She would need to get a desk and some shelves for her books and the few trinkets she had. There were even archery trophies and ribbons. Her clothes were easy enough to put away and she made a note to go get a couple pairs of uniforms for school when she got the chance. She had saved up a bit of money, so she might be able to buy a desk and chair at least.

There was a shout from downstairs, so she stood and made her way downstairs to see her aunt placing a bag on the counter. Her mother was sitting downstairs with Souta and grandpa. She entered and gave her aunt a hug and helped take the groceries out of the bag. She was told to get washed up while her aunt made dinner.

She went back up to what would be her room. Her family would be leaving after dinner. It would be late when they got back, but traffic would be minimal. She would miss her family, but she could still call them every day. She was so focused on the changes that she had not paid much attention to Kiyoko's friend. She knew he was tall, about 195 centimeters (6 feet 3 inches) and had brown hair and brown eyes, but she hadn't paid much attention to him, too focused on the changes she would have to go through. Perhaps when she saw him again, she would pay better attention to what he looked like and how he acted. His aura was calming enough, like a warm breeze on a spring day. She wouldn't mind spending time with him.

She went down when her aunt said dinner was ready. She went down the stairs at a sedate pace. She was too concerned with her own thoughts. She was surprised to see oden. It was her favorite. Her aunt was being accommodating when it came to her. She thanked her quietly, happy to have oden. She wondered if her aunt's oden was as good as her mother's. Kiyoko sat next to her. They were really close in age. She was just slightly older than Kiyoko. Kiyoko would probably seem more mature than her, but Kagome had seen things no one else probably ever would see. She tried to cling to what little innocence she had left in her body, mind and soul. Seeing death aged one dramatically. No one knew what she had been through and it seemed that no one would ever know what she had been through. She would probably be committed otherwise.

She dug in and smiled. "Arigato," Kagome said. "It's good."

"I thought you would like it," her aunt said with a soft smile. "Kiyoko offered to take you around tomorrow. You should probably get sized for your uniform at that time as well."

"I thought so as well," Kagome said. "I wouldn't want my uniform to be too big or too small." Her aunt nodded. "I might look for a job to get a few pieces of furniture."

"We have spare furniture you could use," her uncle said after swallowing. "A desk and a few shelves we have no use for. I can get them from storage after dinner."

"Arigato," Kagome said before taking another bite. It would make things easier for her. All that was left for her to unpack was her books, trophies and ribbons and some Knick knacks and pictures.

"We can stop by the school tomorrow to get your class assignment," Kiyoko told Kagome. "And I can take that time to show you the campus and the area around here." Kagome nodded, her mouth full.

"I appreciate it," she finally said after swallowing. "Does the school have a kyudo club?" She asked. She wanted to keep practicing her archery.

"The school does, but it is hard to get on the team, from what I heard," Kiyoko warned.

"I don't doubt that I will make the team," Kagome said. She had two bows and tons of arrows. She had a short bow and a long bow. She was accurate with both.

"I will be busy after school if you don't get accepted to the team," Kiyoko said.

"I will find something to do," Kagome said. She finished eating. "I will be in my room," she said as she stood and approached the sink. She washed her bowl before going up the stairs. She wanted to setup her futon for bed. She was used to sleeping on one as opposed to a western bed that everyone else seemed to use now in days.


	2. Meeting the Volleyball Team

Chapter 2: Meeting the Volleyball Team and His Reasons

Kagome woke up early the next morning with no help from an alarm. She would usually go for a run about this time, but with her being new to the area, she didn't want to risk getting lost and unable to get back to her cousin's house. She was happy that her uncle put the desk, shelves and a chair in her room last night after dinner. She could unfinish packing her stuff today. She pulled out the books and was glad for the way she packed them. They were in the exact order she was going to shelve them in. She was done shelving her books when she heard the bathroom door in the hall close. From the feel of it, it was Kiyoko. She had gotten used to her cousin, aunt, and uncle's auras and could differentiate between them.

She collapsed the boxes and stacked them by the door to her room before going into her bathroom and washing up quick before dressing for the day in a pair of hip hugger jeans, a button up shirt with a tank top under it. She pulled on socks and left her room as Kiyoko left the bathroom, dressed and hair wet, a stream of mist following her. She was drying her glasses off.

"Good morning, Kiyoko-chan. I was just about to make something to eat. Care to join me?" Kagome offered. Kiyoko just nodded and followed her down stairs. She watched Kagome pull out pans and a pot and what she was going to make for breakfast. She easily made two omurice with veggies and ham in the rice. She placed a plate in front of a still waking up Kiyoko and took her seat to eat as well. She had extras off to the side in case her aunt and uncle woke up soon. They got half way done when Kiyoko's dad walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in a suit.

"I made some omurice," Kagome said. "There should be more in the pan." He nodded and placed some on a plate and placed it on the table and grabbed a mug of coffee Kiyoko had made without Kagome noticing. He took a long sip and sat down to eat as his wife came in. She helped herself to the last of the omurice.

"This is good," her aunt said after taking a bite, surprised at the flavor. "I'll have to learn from you how to make it, Kagome-chan."

"It won't be an issue, auntie." She smiled and picked up her empty plate.

"Just put your plate in the sink. I'll wash it when I'm done eating." Kagome nodded and did that before getting some water to drink. Kiyoko stood and did the same as her uncle finished his cup of coffee and picked up his empty plate.

"Thank you for breakfast, Kagome-chan," he said and ruffled her hair before placing his plate and mug in the sink. "I'm off to work now, Koi." He kissed his wife's cheek and headed towards the door, slipping on his work shoes and picking up his briefcase before leaving, the door closing behind him.

"I'm going to show Kagome around now, mama," Kiyoko said.

"Alright, musume. Be sure to take her to get her uniform and take her to the tailor shop to make sure it fits." Kiyoko nodded.

"I am also stopping at the school to find out what class she is going to be in." Her mother nodded and watched as they headed towards the door. Kagome ran up the stairs to get her sweater as Kiyoko pulled her shoes on. Kagome came back down as she pulled on her sweater. She pulled on her shoes, a shoulder bag pulled onto her shoulder. She shouted goodbye to her aunt before closing the door behind her. She walked down the street with Kiyoko. It was still early enough for no one to be out and about, with a few exceptions.

"This is the route I usually take to school," Kiyoko said. "But we will probably be walking to school together, so you should be able to get used to it fairly quickly." Kagome nodded. She was looking around and taking in everything, like the shops that were just opening, an elderly lady sweeping the sidewalk in front of her house. A man with blonde and black hair taking a drag from his cigarette.

"This is where we usually buy our school uniforms," Kiyoko said. The shop was just opening so they walked in. "Hajime-san, my cousin just moved here, and she will be attending Karasuno high with me. Do you still have some uniforms?"

"I do," the elderly lady said as she approached, looking Kagome over. "I don't know if I have any that will fit her."

"It's alright if it is a bit big," Kagome said. "I can get it tailored to fit better." The elderly woman nodded and led her back towards the dressing rooms. She was handed a uniform top, the skirt, a blazer and the vest. It was a bit big, but Kagome was fine with that. She got three sets of the whole uniform and paid for it with some of the money she had saved up. It was bagged, and Kiyoko easily took her to the tailor shop a few doors down. It took a bit of time, but all of the uniforms were pinned where they would be altered and to the correct length. She paid and was handed a receipt. Her uniform would be ready in a few days, before the school would start.

"We are going to the school now." Kagome nodded. "I'll give you a tour of the school, so you don't get lost."

They came onto the school grounds and Kiyoko took her to the office. There was always an administrator at the school this close to the start of the school year to help with any last-minute admissions. Kagome was easily handed her class assignment and Kiyoko looked at it. "You are in the same class as Asahi," she commented.

"The guy from yesterday?" Kagome asked, and Kiyoko nodded as she showed her where the bathrooms were, and the cafeteria. The club areas and the gymnasium they would use for physical education. They could hear balls slamming into the ground and some yelling. They approached and opened the door to see some sweaty guys practicing volleyball.

"Ah, Shimizu-san," a guy with cropped brown hair and brown eyes greeted. "Who's your friend?" He asked, the others coming forward to get a look.

"Kiyoko-san!" A rambunctious voice called. She ignored him. "So cold, it's hot." He wrapped his arms around himself.

"This is my cousin, Higurashi Kagome. She's going to be going to school with us. Kagome, he is Sawamura Daichi, captain of the volleyball team, Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara, Kinoshita Hisashi, Narita Kazuhito, and Tanaka Ryuunosuke." She pointed to each as they were introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." She bowed and stood with a smile. Several of them blushed, mostly the second years.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Daichi said, trying not to blush. She was slightly taller than Kiyoko, and those jeans hugged her hips just right.

"We should get going," Kiyoko said. "I still have to show her around town."

"You can stay, Kiyoko-chan," Kagome said. "I still have to finish unpacking and maybe pick up some groceries for dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?" She looked at her cousin, uncertain.

"Yeah. I remember the path we used to get here, and there was a grocery store on the way here I can stop into." She smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you at home, Kagome-chan." She watched Kagome wave and walk away. She wasn't the only one watching her go. When she turned away, just about all of the males were blushing and some had blood dripping from their noses. She seemed to glare before walking further into the building, the door closing and cutting off their view of her cousin. "You're supposed to be practicing," she said coldly, a bite to her tone. They seemed to stiffen before hurrying back to practice.

Kagome was walking back the way she came and was approaching a grocery store. She was hoping the selections here weren't limited. She wanted to make curry from scratch for dinner but that would require beef bones. She wasn't sure if there was a butcher in town. She regretted not taking Kiyoko up on her offer to come with her. She sighed. A voice calling her name had her stopping. She turned towards it to see Kiyoko's friend, Asahi running towards her.

"Asahi-san, good morning." She bowed slightly, and he blushed. She stood and got a better look at him since she hadn't paid him much mind before. He was tall, about 184, maybe 185 centimeters tall (about 6 feet tall) and had brown eyes and hair. His hair was in a bun and there was stubble on his chin. He seemed to be solidly built. He dwarfed her 5-foot 2 frame.

"I am surprised Shimizu-san isn't with you." He gave a gentle smile in greeting. He was trying not to drag his eyes over her form and focused on her face instead.

"She is at the school with the volleyball team." It was her turn to look sheepish.

"Ano, I have nothing going on. I could show you around." He was shy and gentle, almost completely opposite of his tall appearance. She felt different.

"I'd appreciate it." She smiled brightly, and he blushed. "Is there a butcher nearby? I want to make curry from scratch and really need some beef bones." They continued into the grocery store side by side. She was looking up at him.

"There is a butcher not too far from here," he said as he scratched his cheek. "I can take you there when we are done here."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate this." He nodded as she picked up a basket to put her groceries in.

"So, you recently moved here," he said to try to make conversation.

"I did," she admitted. "I used to live in Tokyo with my family." She grabbed some potatoes and carrots. She was moving towards some onions now. "I didn't want them to leave everything they knew behind. I know they would do it for me, but that wouldn't be fair to them."

"So, all of this must be different for you." He watched as she picked up the onions and selected some fruit.

"I like the quiet," she admitted. "Tokyo was always so loud ad it smelled different. Here it doesn't smell quite as dirty." She quickly grabbed the rest of the ingredients she would need for curry and some rice. He took the heavy basket from her. She blushed but thanked him. She eve grabbed a few things to make a light lunch. She paid, and he held her bags as he showed her to the butcher. It was down a side street. She never would have found it on her own.

"How can I help you?" The burly man asked.

"Do you have beef bones?" Kagome looked at him hopefully.

"I have some that isn't part of an order," he said as he headed to the back. He came forward with a large bag. He charged her, and she paid and thanked him before bowing and leaving the store.

"Let's drop this off and we can continue with the tour," he said. She nodded, and they headed back to the main road. He looked down at her. He could see her eyes taking everything in. "What do you like to do in your free time?" He asked after taking his eyes from her form.

"Well, I used to practice kyudo, but I don't know if I will be able to find a place to practice. It usually helped to calm me down and helped me to learn how to focus on what was around me." He nodded.

"Volleyball was the same for me," he admitted.

"Why don't you play?" She looked at him as she opened the door to her aunt's house.

"I let my team down the last tournament we went to. I guess you could say, I don't want that to happen again." He gave her a sad smile.

"I won't pressure you into something, but I think that is a dumb reason to quit doing something you enjoy doing. I also think you might be letting them down more now by not playing with them." She saw the stricken look on his face. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Just take your time getting over this. I am sure they understand you not being there. They are your friends and they will probably always forgive you." She placed the veggies she wasn't using right away to the side. "Now let me start the beef broth, then we can go." He nodded and watched her cuts up veggies and fill a large pot with the bones, veggies, and some salt. She got it to boil before reducing to a simmer and placing a lid on it.

"Auntie, I started some beef broth. Could you check on it occasionally?" Her aunt came in and nodded. "Thank you."

He looked at her as they left the house. She made some really valid points for someone that had barely interacted with him and the volleyball team. He would contemplate on that later. For now, he would show her around and get to know her. "Is there anything else you like to do? Or anything else you want from this tour?"

"I need a route I can do for running. I have gotten use to running every morning and I want to be able to continue with it." He nodded and showed her a route he usually ran without actually saying it was his route. It was simple enough for her to remember. He showed her a few more places before agreeing to stop for lunch. They headed back to her aunt's place and he watched her cook. She offered to make him lunch as thanks for showing her around. He wanted to refuse but looking into her pleading blue eyes stopped him. He probably wouldn't be able to say no to anything she asked for.

She placed before him a few dishes and a pot of tea. Her aunt came in and sat with them. Kiyoko was not home, but they figured she was getting lunch with the volleyball team before they went back to practicing. Kagome put rice I bowls and set them out before serving some tea. She sat down, and they started to eat.

His eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think she would be able to cook like this. It was good, probably better than his mother's cooking. She seemed to have put a lot of herself into this dish. He wouldn't mind helping her if this was what he got out of it.


End file.
